


Flourish

by eschscholzia



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Blow Job, Drabble, F/M, Oral Sex, thryce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eschscholzia/pseuds/eschscholzia
Summary: Two ideas diverged in a blue wood, and sorry I could not write each and be a perfect drabbler,  I wrote them both. A wild tangent of a prompt from the Thryce Advent Calendar Drabbles 2018 that didn't fit in the fluffy sweet collection but I had to write it anyway to get the plot bunny out of my head.





	Flourish

Thrawn lay on the pillows, the barest of smiles stretching his face. From her position straddling his knees, Arihnda saw enough to know that he was quite pleased. She ran her hands down his sculpted chest, ending in the tangle of blue-black curls. 

Arihnda grasped his cock in one hand, and bent her mouth to its head. Enclosing the tip in her lips, she explored with her tongue. Thrawn’s visible skin was cooler than other men; the same held true for his hidden parts. She swirled her tongue around and around with a flourish. Thrawn moaned, and she tasted sweetness. 

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to MsLanna for the prompt, and to my fellow Thryce Discord members for their encouragement.


End file.
